1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing image data on a preview (thumbnail) to be displayed by a display device, an image forming apparatus, an image processing apparatus control method, a control program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and multifunction printers performs, in accordance with the type of document and the setting conditions (e.g., print density, enlarging/reducing ratio, single-side printing/duplex printing, margin size), image processing on image data indicative of an image to be printed. Furthermore, some image forming apparatuses causes a display device, in accordance with the image data subjected to image processing, a preview of the image to be printed. It should be noted that the preview display takes the form of a page-by-page display of each image to be printed or a simultaneous display of pages of images to be printed.
Moreover, normally, such an image forming apparatus performs a segmentation process in accordance with image data, and then executes, on the image data, image processing reflecting the result of the segmentation process, thus performing, on image data whose preview is to be displayed, the image processing reflecting the result of the segmentation process. For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technique for judging, for each pixel of image data, whether or not the pixel belongs to a text area, for performing error diffusion on a text area without a summation of values of errors to avoid deformation in the contour of a text portion, and for performing a subtractive process on a nontext area by normal error diffusion.